The Last Battle
by Msterope
Summary: Mungojerrie and Jemima learn about a terrible secret that has locked itself in Jer's past. But do they find it out too late? Read and Review please... Feedback is always welcome.


**The Last Battle**

Jemima

"Hey, Jemima! Wait up will ya!" Jemima's friend, Rumpleteazer called for her. "How's it going? You seemed depressed last night."

"I'm fine, just felt a bit sick, that's all." Jemima barely remembered the last evening. The only thing she did remember was going to a party at Tugger's place and then passing out. Her head hurt a bit this morning, but she would deal with it.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Teazer knudged the silent black tabby. Jemima giggled and pushed back. "You were getting mighty close to Jer." This time Jemima pounced on the tiger queen and pinned her.

"What did I tell you about that? I was a little drunk, okay?"

"A little? More like pissed out of your mind." Jem swatted gently the nose of her friend. So she like Jer a bit, not a problem.

"You weren't much of the anti-social bug yourself. Do you remember what you and Tumblebrutus did?" Teazer tilted her head a bit, after Jemima had let her sit back up. "Let me refresh your memory." Jemima suddenly grabbed Teazer by the head and kissed her.

"Oh, now I remember." Teazer ran her fingers through her hair as Jemima clambered off her. Jemima grinned and stood up, only to wind up falling back down. They sat there laughing a minute then attempted again, this time a little slower.

"Do you actually like Mungojerrie; or were you just playing around?" Jemima made her way to a tree and leaned against it. Teazer grabbed Jem's behind, causing her to squeal and fall over.

"Yeah, maybe I do. D'you like Tumblebrutus?" Jemima tripped her tabby friend and sat on her chest. Teazer bit her inner thigh and wiggled free.

"Uh... Duh!" Teazer gave her forehead an exagerrated smack.

They proceeded to the drinking hole where they found Alonzo; unconcious. He had been scribbled upon, had bits of tinsel and other assorted doodads on him. He sleepily wiped at his eyes and blinked several times to focus. When he saw Rumpleteazer and Jemima, he rubbed his forehead and smeared whipping cream all over himself. Teazer giggled and Jemima sank to the ground, holding her sides as she watched Alonzo attempt to clean himself.

"Good party there Alonzo?" Teazer helped him pick tinsel out of his hair and Jemima licked his face clean. He rewarded them with rubbing whipping cream on their stomachs. They yelled and pushed him into the water hole. He sat in the water a minute then got up, having a bit more control than the girls had.

"Yes it was, until I got really drunk and decided to let Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto walk me home. That was the biggest mistake I ever made." He scrubbed the word 'Doorknob' off his forehead and proceeded to the next mark. The two young queens watched him then got up.

"We need to go see them anyways, so see ya later." Teazer and Jem left the black and white tom with their arms around each others waists. Alonzo waved them off and continued to clean himself.

The two arrived at Tugger's cave as he was walking around, cleaning and washing up. He put down his rag for a minute, turned around and noticed the two arriving and left his cleaning. He walked over to greet them and picked up a bottle.

"You two are up awfully early. Did you have fun?" The maned tom stood as the girls tipped slightly to the right. "I see you two are a bit tipsy." All of them laughed at his really bad pun.

"We thought you might need help cleaning up. And it seems we were right." Jemima looked at the disaster left by the previous evening.

There were bottles lying around, tinsel still hanging and streamers still up. She saw a corner that had a big old oil drum in it and remembered sitting with Jer around it. She shook her head to forget it. How could she get him out of her mind? She loved that crazy tiger tom.

"So, what needs to be done?" Teazer grabbed a rag from the drying line and stood before Tugger. Jemima started to pick up bottles and stick them in the recycling.

"Well, I need someone to sweep, after all the bottles have been picked up. And I need someone to help me wash windows and tables." He handed the broom to Jemima and gave Rumpleteazer a bottle of bleach cleaner.

"If we can get this place cleaned up before noon, that would be great." Tugger went to get his rag and continued to clean the tables.

"What's happening at noon?" Teazer sprayed the bleach on the beer stained window.

"I have a date, with the Bombster." He smiled as the girls laughed at his nickname. "What are you two planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"I think we're going to go find our friends and possibly some toms to bug. But I think that most of them are probably sleeping their hangovers off currently." Jemima held her head as she spoke, remembering how it felt when she first got up. "I think I should have stayed in bed." Tugger shook his head, and went back to cleaning.

It didn't take them that long to finish and they had some spare time to talk. Tugger made several more bad puns. Jemima slipped in and out of the conversation, nodding when it was appropriate and adding little bits here and there. But most of her thoughts were of Mungojerrie; his cute accent and his childish way of acting, but it was all so attractive to her. Her one worry was that he didn't like her. They had made-out last night, but they were both so drunk!

Mungojerrie

"Jer? Jer, wake up!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus poked the impudent tiger tabby until he rolled over and opened his eyes. He had just had the best dream; or had it been a dream?

"What the hell do you two want so damn early?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oooh! God, my head hurts."

"We were wondering how you were doing, you left the party with Jemima and we couldn't find you after that. She was too hammered to tell us, so we got worried." Pouncival was right, there had been a party. At Tugger's place, the girls had been there. Jemima had been there. Jemima...

"You are alright, man?" Tumblebrutus handed Jer a big glass of water. "Here, drink this. It has some pain-killer in it. It'll help. It did for me." Jer drank slowly and refreshed himself.

"So why else did you two come to find me?" Pouncival got a mischievious grin on his face and Tumbebrutus got a gleam in his eye.

"We were going to go find the girls, Teazer, Electra and Jemima and see how they are doing." Pouncival helped Mungojerrie to his feet. Tumblebrutus helped support the hungover tom and they wandered off. On their way, they found Alonzo, sitting at the water hole washing off scribbles.

"Hey Alonzo. Have you seen the girls this morning?" Alonzo shot the boys a raised eyebrow.

"They were going to Tugger's place. God be damned if I knew why. So don't ask." He continued to scrub the word 'Moron' off his chest. Jer lifted his eyebrow as he inspected the black and white tom.

"Have a bad night there Alonzo?" Alonzo shot him a look of utter contempt. Mungojerrie raised his hands defensively and scooted off to get to Tugger's house.

When the three young toms got there, the place was spotless and Tugger was relaxing. He gestured for them to take a seat and sat up.

"If you boys are looking for the queens, they've left already; to look for you..." Pounce groaned and Tumblebrutus slumped down exagerratedly into a chair. Jer ran a hand through his dishevled hair. Tugger chuckled and stood up.

"Anybody want a drink?" Tugger held up a glass and laughed as the boys made faces. "Just water, eh?"

"Actually, nothing for me. I'm going to go find the girls, and if you two are interested."Jer nodded as Pouncival stood and stretched. Tumblebrutus attempted to stand but fell back into his chair. Jer picked him up and nodded at the maned host.

"Thanks for the rest... and the party." Tugger bowed and poured himself some Pepsi. He waved and watched the toms leave. Bombalurina came into view behind him. She stood there a moment and walked over.

"They'll do anything for a lady, won't they?" She put her head on his shoulder. He nodded.

"That's what worries me."

"Do you suppose the girls are actually looking for us?" Tumblebrutus looked at Pouncival. His sly friend nodded and smiled, poking Jer in the side. Jer pushed him off and shoved Tumblebrutus into a bush.

"What's up with you? Don't you want to find the girls?" Pouncival helped his friend out of the bushes.

"Yeah, but do you guys have to be so immature about it?" This comment startled the tiger tabby's friends. He was usually never this uptight about anything.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tumblebrutus and Pouncival saw a face sticking out of the bushes and noticed Jemima motioning them to be silent.

"Uhh, guys?" Jer turned around and was mauled by the black queen. She sat on his chest and giggled. "Uhh... How are you?" She leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. His eyes went wide and she fell off him laughing.

"I'm okay, how 'bout you?" Rumpleteazer and Electra popped out of the bush, pouncing on their preferred toms.

"I'm fine, a bit surprised, but fine." He rolled over so he was facing the attractive little queen. Her eyes reminded him of a sea of turqoise, flecked with light blue and white. Her smile seemed to last forever, never quitting. She giggled as he inspected her.

"Have you decided who you are taking to the Jellicle Ball yet?" Rumpleteazer had Tumblebrutus against a tree. He didn't seem to mind, but he fussed a bit anyway.

"I was thinking of asking you, to tell the truth."

"And we all know that the truth is better than a lie." Electra broke off her kiss to add a little 'seriousness' to the conversation. Pouncival held her by her waist and lay on the ground. Jemima had turned over so her back faced Jer. Mungojerrie had scooched so he could lay beside her.

"A better question, are you guys actually going to the ball?" Jemima turned her head to speak to the tiger tom. He smiled and nodded, reassuring her that she would have someone to accompany her. Electra and Pouncival had gone back to kissing each other and Rumpleteazer nuzzled Brutus's nose. He licked her and ran his hands down her sides.

When they had finished with their little kissing fest, the three couples wandered down towards the bay. Jemima and Mungojerrie were hand-in-hand, Rumpleteazer had her arm around Tumblebrutus's waist while he had his arm around her shoulders. Electra and Pouncival were holding hands.

They arrived at the bay and were walking along the water line; the girls squeaking when the cold water rushed against their feet. They walked a little ways and came to the cliffs.

"Do you girls have the energy to climb?" Teazer and Electra shook their heads. Jemima nodded hers excitedly.

"Okay, so we'll climb up and you guys can stay down here, how 'bout that?" Jer pulled Jemima next to him and the toms nodded their heads.

Jemima

They climbed the steep and rocky cliffs until they finally made it to the top. Jemima walked over to the edge and looked over.

"Wow, it's a long way down." Mungojerrie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her from the edge.

"That's why we don't want you to be falling down now." His lips nipped hungrily at hers. She seemed equally as unpatient and pushed herself up to him. He didn't want everything to go so fast, so he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and walked over to a boulder. Gently, he rested her on the boulder. She shifted her weight so that there was no little pieces of rock jabbing her and grabbed Jer's arm.

"I love you Jer." Her words were like the key to his solitary chains. He turned to look at her and knelt.

"I love you too, Jemima." She jumped on him and pinned everything but his arms. She lay on top of him and snuggled a bit. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he left his hands at his sides.

"Jer, will you stay with me forever? Even if there is something terrible about to happen?" He went tense and Jemima raised her head. He rolled out from under her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jemima, what is about to happen?" She looked away from him. "Jemima, tell me, please."

"Jellicles are going to get hurt, tons of them. Massacred, all of them..." Jemima broke down and sobbed into Mungojerrie's chest. He ran his hands down her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Who's going to massacre Jellicles, Jemima? Who?" She looked into his eyes.

"Are you still going to love me even if something terrible happens?" He swallowed hard and nodded. She backed away from him. "I'm going to massacre the Jellicles. I've seen it in my dreams. They are all around me, dead and bloody. And my paws, they are so red..." She curled herself into a ball and cried. Jer went over to her and held her close. He wanted to believe her and yet, somehow, something didn't fit.

"Tell me who was around you?" She stopped crying and looked at him. "Tell me."

"There was Pouncival, Electra, Rumpleteazer and Tumblebrutus..." She put her hands on her temples to concentrate. "My mother and father, Munkustrap, Tugger, Bombie, Demeter, you are there and..." She gasped. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the tiger tom. "There's something really wrong with this picture. Because supposidly at my own feet... is me!"

Jer stood up and looked over the edge.

"Jemima, did you just tell me from the people who were furthest from 'you' to the closest?" She came to stand by him and nodded.

"It isn't telling you about a massacre that is going to happen..." She stared at him. "It's telling you how you feel. You feel that if something is ever going to happen, it's going to be your fault. And I think that since the people in this dream are the people who are closest to you, they are the people that you find are going to be the most effected... especially yourself." She was listening to him, processing his words and nodding.

"I think you're right, thanks." She hugged him and nuzzled his chest. He kissed the top of her head and looked out to the sea.

"Jemima, you would never hurt anybody who was close to you, unless you absolutely had to. Even then, I cannot see you actually hurting anybody." Jer took Jemima by the waist and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his head then ran her hands down his back. She wasn't going to lose him, why was she afraid of that.

They kissed a few minutes more and Mungojerrie stopped. He was tired and out of breath. Jemima helped him sit down by the boulder, then sat on his lap. She raised his head and smiled.

"I still love you, more than ever even." She kissed his forehead and then his cheek. She nibbled his ears and kissed his lips. She wanted him to kiss her back, but he was tired. "Maybe we should go home." She stood up, and Mungojerrie's hand shot up to stop her. He pulled her back down beside him and this time, he kissed her.

"I love you so much Jemima, and that's never going to change." He french-kissed her and let himself go wild. He pulled her small body down onto his lap; making sure that she was facing him. She continued to rub his back. He could feel her groin rubbing against his own.

-Oh God! This is so great.- He ran his hands up and down her thighs in a needy movement. She gasped for air as she kissed him.

Mungojerrie moved his hands from her thighs to her chest. She locked her legs behind his back and leaned backwards. He rubbed his hands over her breasts and felt her entire torso shiver. That turned him on even more. Jemima liked being touched and she was so beautiful.

Jemima pulled herself back up and stood. The sun was setting and they needed to get home.

"We should go home. We can come back tomorrow, if you want." Jemima's blue eyes flashed with anticipation. Jer winked and nodded.

"We shall, but we will have to wait until the afternoon. I have an appointment with Alonzo." Jem giggled, remembering how the black and white tom looked earlier.

"We will, and we will have fun." Jemima and Mungojerrie decided to take the long way home, through the forest.

"What was that!" Alarm rose in Jemima's voice as she whirled about to see the sound. It came again; a low moaning sound that lingered in the air. Mungojerrie swallowed hard and took Jemima into his chest. The leaves behind Jer rustled and a large ginger tabby jumped out, knocking Jer to the ground.

"Jerrie!" Jemima's shriek could probably be heard throughout the forest. The large tom grabbed her and ran away. "Jer! Jer! Help me!"

Mungojerrie

He regained conciousness wiht a start. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a large tom. He had taken Jemima.

"Dammit!" Mungojerrie's fist pounded the ground as he thought about the attack. It had been Macavity!

"Fuck... what am I going to do?" He looked up to the sky. It was about noon because the sun was almost directly over head. He examined the place where Macavity had vanished. It was still warm, so he hadn't gone off by foot. There was no way he could track the bastard.

He picked himself off the ground and looked in all directions. What would he do? He couldn't find Macavity by himself, but he didn't want to alert the rest of the tribe.

-Mistoffelees, he can help me...- Jer ran as fast as he possibly could to go to the conjurer's nest.

"Misto! Mistoffelees, where the hell are you?" A moment later, Misto was standing in front of him.

"What is it Mungojerrie?" He looked at the tiger tabby as he explained what happened.

"Can you help me track the son of a bitch? I really need to find her, or I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." The tuxedo conjurer nodded and turned. Jer followed him into the next clearing.

"I need you to take me to the area where Macavity attacked you." Jer motioned for his friend to follow and led him to the patch of forest. Luckily, the area in which Macavity had dissappeared in was still warm. Misto did some magic mumbo-jumbo and a faint light appeared; it was like a small will-o-wisp.

"Show us the way to Macavity's lair." The little light flew off, leaving a trail of blue hued dust in it's path. Misto and Jer began to follow it.

"So why do you need to find her? Other than she needs to be back by sundown." Mungojerrie looked at the conjurer and smiled.

"If I told you, you would laugh at me." The conjurer shook his head.

"I wouldn't laugh at you."

"I'm in love with her... and she loves me back, so if I didn't actually go to get her she would hate me forever." Misto nodded in acknowledgement.

The blue trail led them to a large cave; even bigger than Old Deuteronomy's. Mungojerrie stared wide-eyed at it.

"We're here. Do you want to go in there by yourself or do you want me to go wiht you?" Jer looked at the conjurer. The look in his eyes told Mistoffelees that if I don't make it out, I want you and Jemima to run. Misto nodded and began to walk into the cave. Jer hesistated then decided, it was now or never.

Inside the cave, Misto and Jer snuck around by using an invisibility spell. Macavity had alley cats everywhere. They were stationed at every door and there were at least two in everyroom. Jer almost died when he saw Jemima. She was beaten and bloody, yet she maintained an aura of dignity. Macavity sat behind her on his throne of bones and fur. He was half-asleep.

"More entertainment for us, find Msterope! I need entertainment."

"I'm here, there's no need to go find me. Just unlock these friggin chains and I'll dance." Misto and Jer stared as a dark brown queen was led into the main chamber. She looked alot like Victoria, only she had amazing teal-colored eyes and a body that said -You're cute but I'm his.-

She had chains running in between her feet and her hands, and she bore a scar that ran from just above her knee to her hip. Her long, wavy hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and she wore Arabic slave dancer clothing.

Macavity stepped down from his throne and walked over to her. He unlocked her chains and chucked them aside. He roughly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the mouth. She put her arms around his shoulders and took the kiss. Jer made a disgusted face and turned to Misto.

"How much longer will your spell last?" Msterope led Macavity into her rooms.

"It should last until I take it off. But other than that, I don't know." Jer started across the large chamber, all the time wary that the spell might wear off.

Jemima sat huddled in the furthest corner of her cage and was crying. Jer slipped over to Macavity's throne and grabbed his keys. To his relief, when he touched them, they dissappeared also. Jemima looked at the door when she heard it open. She was about to cry out, when an invisible hand covered her mouth and she heard Mungojerrie's voice.

"Don't panic, don't scream. I need you to stand up." She obeyed. She looked around for her tom, unable to see him. "Okay, now I'm going to put Mac's keys on the ground and I'm going to grab you. It'll make you dissappear." Jem nodded her head and saw the keys appear on the floor, a second later, she could see Misto and her courageous tiger.

"How did you find me?" Jer pointed at Misto.

"He found you, I asked him to." They both heard hissing and laughing coming from the other room. "Shall we?"

Jer and Jemima were almost at the door when they heard a clapping sound behind them. Turning, Jer looked right into the eyes of the Napoleon of Crime himself. Macavity was clapping.

"Let's give a large round of applause for the happy couple." Msterope leaned against Macavity. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you have to give them credit for trying." Her retort was like a kick in the stomach. Mungojerrie looked helplessly at his friend.

"What happened?" Misto shrugged.

"The spell either wore off or Macavity had a counter-spell." The two evil cats laughed.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Either you are going to fight one of us or not." Misto stepped forward.

"Okay, I challenge you, Msterope." At his words, she transformed into a white-grey queen.

"I was hoping you would say that." Her hands suddenly lit up with fire.

-Oh shit! She's a conjurer also.- Jer looked from Macavity to the doorway, and then at Jemima. Her eyes were glued on the two conjurers. She grasped for Jer's hand and huddled close.

"So, do you want to fight? Mungojerrie, you know that I know your secret." Jer blinked at his words.

Mungojerrie stepped forward, letting the energy of the earth consume him and transform him.

Jemima

Jemima watched in horror as the ground around Jer began to consume him. She saw that he wasn't fighting it but couldn't speak; she was so confused.

The large mound quivered then exploded. Jer, or was it really him, was floating there.

Misto and Msterope had finished fighting, Misto had won, only barely. The conjurer turned and gaped at the state of him tabby friend.

The late tiger tabby known as Mungojerrie was now a luminous ghostly-looking tom with gigantic claws and a pyrotechnic gaze.

"Very impressive brother, but your going to have to do better than that." Macavity shot a fireball directly at Jer. It nailed him head on. Macavity smiled but his expression quickly changed when the smoke cleared and Jer was standing there, same position, without a scratch.

"What? How did you... But I..." Jer slowly raise a clawed hand.

"You forget brother, our father always prized me as the best fighter." At an amazing speed, Jer shot towards the stunned Macavity. He hit him with such a force that the ginger tabby went flying into the opposite wall. Mungojerrie then started creating rocks and chucking them at his brother.

"Mungojerrie, stop it!" Jemima shot herself at the unknown tom, he turned to her and Jer's eyes appeared on his face. The levitating tom fell to the ground, unconcious. Jemima flew at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Misto helped Jem pick him up and carry him out of the cave. They stood outside and Misto transported them to Old Deuteronomy's cave.

"It's difficult to say. We won't really know until we look him over and he wakes up." Tears sprang to Jemima's eyes. How could he not tell her this.

Misto and Jemima took Jer to a back room, Misto left the room for a minute to speak with Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

-Why would you do this to me, Jer?- Her thoughts made her make up strange ways and excuses.

-No!- She told herself firmly. -He was only trying to protect you. Besides, you promised to love each other even if something horrible happens.- She looked fondly onto the pale face of her chosen tom. She gently stroked his cheek. His mouth twitched and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha... what happened?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jemima threw herself into his arms and cried. "Whoa! What's wrong baby?" She looked at him.

"You mean, you don't remember a thing?" A slight tilt in his gaze told her no. "You tranformed and you fought Macavity, then you passed out." His eyes went wide.

"You mean, I actually beat the Napoleon of Crime, as a different person? Cool!" Jemima slapped him.

"No it's not cool! Why didn't you tell me you were a conjurer and brother to Macavity!" Her demand registered a speechless Jer. Jellylorum and Misto walked in, finding the two in a the middle of their 'talk'.

"Well Mungojerrie, you seem to be alright. You don't hurt or anything, do you?" Jer shook his head slightly and looked back at the glaring black tabby in from of him. "Oh, are we interrupting something? Well, we'll talk later."

"Call me if you need anything, okay Jer?" Mistoffelees pushed Jellylorum from the room.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question." Jemima stood up and went to the window.

"I... I didn't know." Jemima whirled on the tom.

"You didn't know! How could you not know that!" He turned from her. She sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so hard on you. I'll see you later." And with that she was out of the room.

"Wait! Jemima, wait up!" Jemima turned and watched Mungojerrie running after her. He caught up with her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Please don't leave me. I couldn't bear losing you again. Let's go to the cliffs tomorrow, like we agreed, and I'll walk you home. We promised, remember?" He was back to his normal self. Jemima clung to his arm and cried.

"Why can't you remember it! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" Mungojerrie stroked her hair and stared off. Jemima wished so hard that he could remember what happened.

"Let's stop by Old Deuteronomy's cave, maybe he can help you remeber." Jer nodded and took a right turn, heading them back to Deuteronmy's cave.

"Mungojerrie, Jemima, what a surprise. What brings you two here so late?" Deuteronomy sat on his big chair. He looked so magestic and had a kind smile on his face. Jemima stepped forward.

"We need your help. Earlier, Macavity kidnapped me and took me to his cave. He tried to force himself onto me, but I refused so he beat me and left inside a large cage. Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees came to save me and they almost succeeded in recueing me. Unfortunately, Macavity had some sort of counter-spell and another conjurer with him. Her name is Msterope. She fought Misto and Macavity challenged Jer." Jemima stopped and lookes at Jer.

"That's when Jer tranformed into this strange ghostly cat with immense powers. Macavity called him 'brother' and the new Jer told him that their father always thought that he was the better fighter." Jemima pause for a breath. Old Deuteronomy nodded and stood.

"Mungojerrie, come here." Jer approached the large cat and knelt. Deuteronomy put his hands on Mungojerrie's head and closed his eyes. Out of the blue, a spirit began to come out of Jerrie's being. The large grey tom looked remarkably like Macavity and matched the tom Jemima had seen earlier. He turned to Jer and to Old Deuteronomy.

"Greetings, oh Jellicles." Jer opened his eyes and turned to the hazy ghostly tom. "I am the Ghost Cat, one of Macavity's elder brothers. How may I be of assistance?" Jemima took a step towards this unknown tom.

"Why are you in Mungojerrie's body? And how did you become the 'Ghost Cat'?" He turned to Jemima.

"I am in this tiger tom's body because he was the only pure soul around when I died. Macavity," The tom's voice boiled with rage, "Murdered me outside the Jellicle Junkyard. He is weak and scared, afraid of what I might do if I ever get a hold of another body. I became the 'Ghost Cat' after my father attempted to resurrect me and failed. My soul now never can rest until Macavity is dead or I find another body and it dies." Jemima and the other two listened as the Ghost Cat told his story.

"When did you die?" Mungojerrie was curious.

"When you first joined the Jellicle tribe, over a year ago. I'm sorry I cannot tell you anymore." And he faded back into Jer's body. Jemima blinked for a minute and looked at Jer. He was just as stunned as her. It was so amazing.

"So I have some dead guy's spirit in my body. Cool!" Jemima laughed as Jer looked at his hands. "I wonder how I turn this thing on?"

"Well, Macavity said the last time he faced you, you left him almost dead so, maybe Macavity's the key." Jer nodded as Jemima spoke.

"You best be getting home, young Jemima. Your father and mother are probably worrying." Deuteronomy lead them from the cave and waved them off. Jemima and Mungojerrie headed off in the direction of the train station.

"I love you Jer. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"S'okay, I figured you didn't know what you were talking about." Jemima poked him and giggled as he kissed her neck.

They were almost at the train station when Mungojerrie stopped. Jemima stopped and contemplated the tom for a minute. He smirked and ran at her, causing her to squeal in alarm. He tackle her and wrestled with her for a minute. He stopped when he was on top of her, catching her arms and kissing her neck. She purred with pleasure and began to knead the air. This excited Mungojerrie and he continued to kiss her neck.

Mungojerrie

"Jemima! Where are you?" Skimbleshanks' voice interuppted them. Jer got off the queen and waved goodbye.

"Remember, tomorrow at the cliffs." He ran off leaving her with her father.

"Lucky bastard." An amused Mungojerrie turned at the sound of a distraught Tumblebrutus.

"And why am I such a lucky bastard this time?"

"Jemima is so cute."

"What! And my sister isn't good enough for you?" Mungojerrie feighed astonishment, Tumblebrutus laughed.

"Of course your sister is good enough for me, it's just, she's a bit edgy right now. I know she's in heat, but she can't mate freely until she's lost her innocence. It's really difficult man!" Jer patted the brown tom's shoulder.

"All cats have their own problems, us guys just have more to deal with. The girls have it easy right now." Tumblebrutus managed a smile despite his depression.

"Let's go for a walk. It's boring just standing here." Tumblebrutus pushed himself off the tree and headed towards the beach.

"Dude! It's like almost midnight. We should proably head home. I'll talk to Teazer. You need some sleep." Brutus rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I guess your right, see you later."

"See ya." And Jer watched his brown and white friend scamper off to his home near the junkyard.

"You don't really need to do all this." A sultry female voice came from behind him. Jer turned and saw Bombalurina standing there.

"And why not? He's one of my best friends." The red speckled female laughed and walked over. She ran her hands up Jer's chest.

"You do have a muscled chest. Hmm... I like that in a tom."

"I'm with Jemima, Bombie." She laughed again and was making him a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you need her when you have me?" She pulled herself up to look Jer in the eyes. Her lips slightly brushed his own and she ran her hands back down his chest to his crotch. Jer slipped out from between her and the tree.

"I really need to go now, I have a date with Jemima tomorrow and I need to talk to my sister. Bye." He ran off, leaving the speckled queen in the clearing.

On his way home, Jer ran into Munkustrap and Demeter. They were talking about the next ball when Jer rushed into the clearing.

"Whoa! Slow down there Tiger!" Munkustrap and the dark queen laughed at his new pun. "So, Jer, what's up with you?" Mungojerrie turned to Demeter.

"Dem, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your sister has finally fallen off her rocker. She tried, in vain, to seduce me." Demeter and Munkustrap both made a disgusted face and Jer began to catch his breath.

"Why would she do that? She has that playboy of hers."

"Did I hear my name being taken in vain?" Tugger walked out of the bushes with Bombie strapped to his arm. Jer looked at her as if she were a viper ready to attack.

"What?" Bombalurina looked from her sister to the tiger tom. "Did I do something?"

"You tried to seduce me!" Tugger looked at Jer as if he were nuts.

"How could she do that? She was with me the entire evening." Mungojerrie looked confusedly at Bombie.

"But... You were... ummm... Oh man!" Munkustrap put a hand on the tiger tom's shoulder.

"Maybe if we talk about it, we can figure this out."

"Well, after I had finished talking to Tumblebrutus, Bombie appeared and..." He told the entire story to a flabbergasted crowd. Munkustrap nodded as he listened then asked Tugger and Bombie a few questions.

"What were you two doing all evening?" Bombalurina blushed and turned her face away. "Okay, forget that question, I don't even want to know. Umm... where were you two about five minutes ago?"

"We were just wrapping up and leaving my place." Tugger held Bombalurina closer to him.

"And Bombie never left your place this evening?" Bombie and Tugger both shook their heads in syncronism. "Jer, are you sure it was Bomalurina?"

"Positive, this figure had all of her down flat. Her walk, her way of talking, everything!" Munkustrap nodded.

"Well, we're not going to figure this out tonight, so let's all go home and get some rest. Come on Dem, I'll walk you home."

"Yeah, let's go Bombie. Hope you find that mystery thing Jer." Tugger slunk off with Bombie, leaving Jer standing, just as cnfused as before. Who had hs assailant been?

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." A small queen's voice came from behind him. He whirled around to see a small cream colored girl, about five or six months, with dark, pronounced markings. Her eyes were an olive green and her smile was sweet and innocent.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" The little girl giggled and bowed.

"I am Zephyr and I am a shapeshifter. I can take the shape of anyone whom I've seen. It's all fun and games of course, until I cause confusion; even then it's alot of fun." Mungojerrie looked her over. She was in excellent shape, and her body was in great proportion.

"So I wasn't just dreaming about that Bombie in the clearing?" Zephyr shook her head.

"Nope, that was me." Jer leaned against a tree.

"You truly have a great talent."

"It's also a very dangerous talent. If that bastard of a 'bad guy' Macavity ever got ahold of me... oh boy! There'd be havock all over the friggin' place." She sat at Mungojerrie's feet and played with his tail. "So, how long have you been a Jellicle?"

"A year now. It's fun, but sometimes when Macavity shows up, then it's not so fun." Zephyr nodded her head.

"I know, he destroyed my family when he found out that I had shapeshifting powers. I was lucky enough to have seen the leader of the Siamese tribe. I got out of there with only this." She lifted the back of her hair and revealed three long white scars that ran from her right shoulder to the bottom edge of her left shoulder blade. They looked to have been burnt around the edges.

"Who gave these to you?" Mungojerrie took a closer look at the scars.

"That bitch Msterope. Macavity's little stupid fuck bitch, Msterope." Zephyr turned to Jer and smiled. "Have you ever had the pleasure of meeting her?"

"Yeah, and I didn't like her at all. So how many of the Jellicles have you seen?" Zephyr pondered a moment.

"I think I've seen all of them, except Old Deuteronomy. I refuse to see him until such a time as Macavity is no more." Jer shook his head.

"That'll be a long way down the road. Deuteronomy can protect you; he protected me after the spirit in me tried to kill Macavity." Mungojerrie extended his paw to the young queen. "Come on, we'll go there together. You will never be alone in this tribe." Zephyr took his hand and got up.

"Fine, but anything happens and I'm out." She walked off with the tiger tom, to go see what will be her new leader... and her doom.

Jemima

"Where have you been?" Jennyanydots crowded her daughter as she came through the door of the train station. Jemima shrugged her off and headed towards her bed. Skimbleshanks calmed down the evidently frustrated Jennyanydots and sat with his daughter. He ran a soothing fatherly paw down her back.

"Dad, d'you think Mungojerrie is a respectable tom?" Skimbleshanks kept petting his small daughter.

"Of course I do, and I'm very happy for you. I'm sure your mother is too, but you were gone most of the day and didn't leave anything to tell us where you were." Jemima rolled over away from her father.

"I need to go to sleep Dad. I have a date with Jer tomorrow. Goodnight." She curled her nose into her legs and fell to sleep.

In the morning, Jemima awoke with a sense of impending doom. Looking to the sky, she saw that it was about three or four in the morning. Groggily, she sat up and stretched. Peering around the dark room and saw a large shape. The eyes glowed an eery pale, pale green. She was about to scream when the figure appeared before her.

"Don't scream. It's alright!" The voice was kind and calm. "I am the Shadow Cat, I'm here to protect you." He lifted his hand off her mouth.

"Your one of Macavity's brothers, aren't you?" The dark tom nodded. "Are you still alive or did he murder you too?"

"What do you mean, 'me too'?"

"I have met another one of the brothers, the Ghost Cat." The cat seemed to get excited. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is. You see, I thought that my older brother had really died. After the resurrection didn't work, I went looking for another body for the soul of my lost brother. I did find a suitable body, only his life was still all there, so I killed him. I took the body back to the resurrection site only to find that Paris's soul was no longer there."

"Paris? Was that his name before he died?" Jemima listened intently to the story.

"Yes, our names were, in order: Paris, Kiegan, Litor, and our youngest brother Sirius. Sirius became hungry for power, of course our father thought he was crazy, so he went on a killing spree. He killed all the toms, then the kittens and spared the queens. He wanted to make his own protegy, hoping that one day he could rule the entire world of cats with an iron fist." The Shadow Cat paused for a breath.

"What happened to your other brother, Litor?" There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, you didn't know. He went missing a long while before Sirius became Macavity. Personally, I think that he went out hunting with Sirius. Sirius let him get lost and left him." Jemima put a hand on this sad tom's shoulder.

"Were you two close?"

"As close as any brothers could be. He was young and he didn't know what to think about this whole ordeal."

"Did Macavity ever actually have any kittens?" The tom nodded.

"Yes, you see, among the queens was a particularily evil one. She favored Sirius above all of us and loved him a lot more. She taught him how to centralise his conjurer powers and showed him how to love. It didn't matter to that bitch that she was almost three years older, she wanted to rule the world by his side."

"Who was she?" The Shadow Cat looked into the small tabby queen's eyes.

"Her name is Msterope. You have met her before. She is the one who will become the end of Macavity some day." Jemima's heart leaped a mile when she heard the name of that female conjurer. Msterope was the one who had helped Macavity become power-hungry in the first place. A voice came from the next room and the Shadow Cat began to dissappear.

"I will always be nearby Jemima, don't worry."

"Jemima? Are you there?" Mungojerrie's voice floated among the boxes. His head appeared above her bed and he jumped down. "Jemima, are you still on for our date today?"

"Of course, why? Did you want to change it or something?"

"No, I just want us to go up to the cliffs before sunrise. It's amazing to watch." Jer took her arm.

"I have to leave my parents a note. Just a sec." She quickly scrawled down a note and left with Jer.

When they arrived at the top of the cliffs, the sunrise had already begun. There was an amazing show of pinks and oranges, ranging from bright to really dull. Jemima settled down beside Mungojerrie. She put her right leg over his thighs and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and kissed her head. She looked up and saw he wasn't paying attention to the sunrise at all.

"I thought you wanted to see the sunrise."

"When you're around, the sun never sets. Jemima, you are my sunrise." She blushed at the metaphor. He kissed her gently on the lips and licked her face. She began to purr softly and moved her body to sit on top of him. He shifted his weight on the boulder and pulled Jemima closer. Jemima began to get excited and started to fidget. Jer felt her moving from side to side and became increasingly aroused. He kissed her again on the mouth and Jemima lunged her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to pull himself out from under her.

"Will we be like this forever?" Jemima sat in Jer's arms after they had finished. Jer smiled dreamily and pulled her in closer to his chest.

"Of course we will, silly. Why wouldn't we?" She looked up into his eyes, although they weren't actually focused on her. She smiled, thinking how silly she was for ever thinking otherwise. She snuggled closer and purred softly into his chest.

"Jemima, I have a question." Mungojerrie broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered having a mate?" His question surprised her.

"Well, I have thought about it... why, pray tell?" He sat up and took her hands into his.

"I was thinking that since we have been going out for awhile, well... umm... oh hell! I'll just say it. Jemima, will you be my mate?" Tears sprang to her eyes as he asked the one question that she had only ever heard in her dreams. He smiled a sincere smile and held her hands tightly.

"Yes, I will be your mate Mungojerrie." He hugged her and kissed her several times over. "I love you, Jer."

"I love you too, Jemima."

Mungojerrie

"I'm so happy for you Jemima!" Jennyanydots hugged her daughter and Skimbleshanks shook Jer's hand.

"Take good care of her." Jennyanydots came and hugged Mungojerrie. Jemima hugged her father.

"Don't worry, I took care of my sister for the longest time. I think this'll be about the same."

"Can we be expecting kittens anytime soon?" The question disturbed Mungojerrie.

"Ummm... yeah, probably if we find a suitable nest quickly." Jemima kissed her parents on the cheeks and headed off with Jer.

"'Can we be expecting kittens soon?' What kind of question is that?"

"It's a logical question for hopeful grandparents to ask." Jemima elbowed Mungojerrie sharply in the side. "It's too bad you don't know your parents. They'd be really proud of you."

"And I guess that's a nice thing to think. If my parents were alive then I wouldn't be a Jellicle, I never would have met you and we would never be in this mess!" He ran his hands through his messy striped hair and looked at his new mate. She was regarding him with silent composure.

"I knew that you never wanted to have your parents here, but it amused me to see you get slightly out of hand." Jer frowned at the queen. "I know my parents can be a little over the edge, but they mean well. Really, kittens aren't completely out of the question."

"I want kittens now, but I need to know that we both are fully prepared for that job. Meaning for us, we need to find a nest, one big enough for us and maybe three kittens."

"Three? Only three?" Sarcasm wove itself into Jemima's sweet, innocent tone. Jer smiled at her and nodded.

"Three is my lucky number and that's the amount of kittens I think is suitable."

"Well, in that case, I know a perfect place. It is nice and spacious, has good hunting grounds and has nothing dangerous for miles... unless you count Mr. Fuck Pants, Macavity." Mungojerrie put his arm around his new mate's shoulders and laughed.

"What you didn't know is that your parents are still alive." The two cats turned and saw Zephyr.

"What do you mean, my parents are still alive? I thought they died when I was born." Zephyr shook her head, causing her hair to swirl around.

"They left you and Rumpleteazer with your brother, Kiromo. They are still alive and well." Jer let out his breath.

"Great, this is all I need; to figure out that my parents are still alive and well. Especially after I just got settled down." Jemima looked at her mate's face, frustration clearly lined in the normally amused features. Zephyr held out a small slate and gave it to Mungojerrie.

"I tracked your history back to your great-grandfather. I think that this is going to come to you as a huge shock." Jer looked wide-eyed at the piece of shale in his hands. He wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"This can't be true, no! I can't believe this!" He was about to throw down the slate when Jemima grabbed it.

"Don't throw it away, maybe we could use it to find out anything about your past." She looked it over and gasped.

On the slate it read:

**Mungojerrie's Family Tree**

Great-Grandfather (father's side):TrevorGreat-Grandfather (mother's side): Derope

Great-Grandmother (father's side): JiniaGreat-Grandmother (mother's side): Canna

Grandfather (father's side): DracoGrandfather (mother's side): Gerope

Grandmother (father's side): KiraGrandmother (mother's side): Hellita

Father: MacavityMother: Msterope

Uncles (father's side): Paris, Kiegan, LitorUncle (mother's side): Merope

Aunts (mother's side): Celia, Jennie

Sisters: Rumpleteazer, Shaharazad

Brother: Kiromo

You: Mungojerrie

Jemima almost dropped the slate in surprise and looked at the sly cream colored queen in front of her. Zephyr smiled and took it back.

"So this means I have another brother?" Mungojerrie peered at Zephyr.

"Well, I'm still not sure if he's actually alive, but if he is then yes." Jemima held Jer's arm as she heard these words.

"I wanted to tell you this before it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Macavity plans to attack the Jellicle tribe within the week. I overheard him talking to your mother, Msterope."

"So if we don't act, the tribe is going to be in serious danger." Zephyr nodded seriously. "I need to go talk to Deuteronomy."

"If you meet anyone, do not talk to them about this until you get to Old Deuteronomy. Macavity has spies everywhere." Zephyr handed the slate back to Mungojerrie and left the clearing.

"Should we go now? Or should we go look at that nest first?" Jemima looked around the clearing.

"We should go now. You heard what she said, and don't talk to anyone about this until we get there." Jer started walking to Old Deuteronomy's cave. They arrived there at around noon and Munkustrap was sitting outside. He stood with his arms open as the two cats approached the cave.

"Greetings there Jemima and Jer. Why have you come today?" An eager smile traced it's way onto Munkustrap's lips.

"We can't talk about it until we are face to face with your father." Seriousness suddenly flooded the grey tabby's features.

"He is talking with Zephyr at the moment, do you want me to tell him that you are here?" Jemima nodded. Munkustrap wandered inside and they both heard him announce that they were waiting outside. Zephyr could be heard above him, saying that she told them to come here and it was more important than what she was trying ot say.

"Come in Jemima and Mungojerrie." The old shaggy cat's voice was like a magnet, pulling them quietly into the cave. Jer had a sudden urge to run. What if it was true? Maybe he was one of the only protegy of Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime.

"Welcome Mungojerrie, Zephyr has told me you have something to show here." Jemima held out the slate. Munkustrap took it and handed it to his father. Deuteronomy took a sweep with his eyes and remained calm. He turned to Jer and inspected him.

"You didn't know any of this?" Deuteronomy put the slate on his lap.

"No I didn't sir. I didn't even know that my parents were alive." Munkustrap looked at the slate and jumped. Demeter walks in from the guest room with Bombalurina and Tugger following close behind them.

"If this is true and Macavity plans to invade, then I should think his primary target is either going to be you," Munkusrap points at Mungojerrie, "Or you." This time he pointed at Zephyr.

"I should think he will go after the one who poses a greater threat. I think that would be Zephyr because she can transform into anyone she has seen."

"I've seen the Ghost Cat and I've seen Macavity, so I could probably fight him as himself. That would be quite awkward, amusing, but awkward."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Demeter walked up to the babbling group. Tugger held Bombie by her waist and ran his hand down her side.

"Nope, we were just finishing up, if you have anything to add..." Deuteronomy handed the slate to Dem. She inspected it and she was the only one who didn't react violently.

"You're the son of Macavity, hmm. Whod've thought?"

"So if Old Deuteronomy and Zephyr are correct, then Macavity will attack about this time next week; perhaps sooner." Munkustrap nodded as Jemima told them about the Shadow Cat and his story about Macavity.

"So Macavity had three older brothers; two of which he murdered and the other went missing. How convenient for him, hey?" Rum Tum Tugger had come into the conversation and added he thoughts about the subject. Jer stepped forward.

"Deuteronomy, with all due respects to Munkustrap, I would like to lead the Jellicle against Macavity." Jemima clung to his arm as he told his plan. "Macavity is the key to the powers of the Ghost Cat, so if I lead the Jellicles as the Ghost Cat, there will be strength." They heard a soft sweeping sound and turned. Standing there was the Shadow Cat.

"I will go too, only one brother will not be enough." He went up to Mungojerrie and joined his hand. "I will join you to fight the last battle." Jemima smiled.

"I will go too!" Zehyr stepped forward. Jemima put her hand out to protest but Jer stopped her. Zephyr changed into the Ghost Cat, then Msterope and then Macavity. "He doesn't stand a chance."

"I will gather all the cats, queens and toms, willing to help us fight the last battle against Macavity." Munkustrap ran out of the cave and Jer felt a sense of great responsibility. Macavity didn't stand a chance; Munkustrap had every intention to get not only Jellicles, but Siamese and Persians to help too. Deuteronomy held out his hand and returned the slate to it's rightful owner.

"I believe that Sirius had some good in him, and that was passed on in you and your sister; although there is a hint of naughtiness in there!" Mungojerrie laughed and winked at Deuteronomy. He grabbed Jemima and led her home. They had some business to attend to.

After a week had past, Jer looked to the sky.

-He's coming, and he's definitely not alone.- Jer ran as fast as he could back to his own army. Getting on top of a large boulder he whistled.

"Macavity approaches, are you with me?" There were huge cheers, and Jemima came to the side of the huge rock. Mungojerrie jumped down and kissed her. She was pregnant, and he wanted to be there for his kittens.

"Please be careful and come back home." Jemima held him close. One of her tears fell onto his shoulder as they embraced. "I don't want you to go!"

"I'll be back soon. We will be back soon, I promise you that much." He ran off to the front where Zephyr, Munkustrap, the Siamese and Persian leaders and the Shadow Cat were waiting.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Munkustrap put a reassuring hand on Mungojerrie's shoulder. They heard a zapping sound and looked up. Mistoffelees flew down from the clouds and came to a rest on Jer's other side.

"Thought you might need some help." Misto's smile heartened Jer, he knew he would come. Macavity's army was almost over the large hill on the other side of the small plain.

"Company halt!" Macavity's voice was heard above everyone. He walked forward with Msterope on one side and an unknown cat on the other. Mungojerrie went to meet him with the Siamese leader on one side and the Shadow Cat on the other. Macavity looked Jer over and laughed.

"Has my brother decided to lead an army now? Or has he left that job to an infant?" Msterope and Macavity laughed together.

"Oh no! He hasn't left, he just wanted his nephew to talk to his father." Macavity stopped laughing in an instant, Msterope looking at Mungojerrie with a look of utter horror.

"What do you mean 'father'?"

"You heard me, I am your son Macavity, and Msterope is my mother. She never told you, did she?" Macavity boiled with rage as he turned to his mate.

"You had kittens, and you didn't even tell me?" Msterope cowered and the unknown cat stepped over her.

"Leave her alone Macavity, you still have two of them fighting for you. Shaharazad and Kiromo are your protegy, not mine. I just told you that to protect my sister." Macavity extended his claws and took a long sweep, lopping the head off the obnoxious black cat and scratching Msterope. She cried out as he hit her, Jer pushing Macavity away.

"Leave her alone Macavity, or you'll be hearing from me!" Jer's voice had changed to that of the spirit inside him. The Ghost Cat's features began to take shape as Macavity watched.

"And what if I say no? She's my mate, and my god-damned bitch, so I can do whatever the hell I feel like it with her!" Macavity grabbed Msterope by the hair and slammed her head into a rock. Blood streamed from the wound.

"Dumb bitch, fight back!" Msterope shook her head at the Siamese's comment. Macavity laughed.

"She wouldn't fight against me, she loves me far too much."

"Who could love you? You're such an asshole." Everyone turned as Zephyr walked up behind Jer. Macavity stared at her, muttered something and put Msterope down. He made a move towards Zephyr and was hit back by his brother.

"Touch her and I will kill you!"

"Is that a threat, brother?" A smile crossed the evil lips of the Napoleon of Crime. Out of nowhere, a blast of energy struck Zephyr. She screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Her body had been fried to a crisp as Macavity watched in disgusting delight. The Ghost Cat roared and smashed his claws across his brother's chest.

"And so the last battle starts!" Both armies began to charge as their leaders began to fight. Msterope watched as she debated if she should fight for her mate, the one tom she both loved and hated so much, or for her son, who had the raging spirit of her brother-in-law in his body. Macavity suffered many wounds and retreated into his masses of evil. Msterope followed, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I will look for you on this field, Macavity!" The Ghost Cat swore as the cowardly cat retreated. "And I will find you."

The battle raged on, both sides losing many, many warriors. When the battle had ended, Jer had returned to his former self. He walked into the camp of his father, knowing that he would have retreated in there. He saw the giant tent up in flames. Standing outside the tent, with a torch, was Msterope. She was severely wounded and had burns all over her. She turned to Mungojerrie with a smile.

"My darling son!" The two embraced as she continued to bleed. "I wanted to see you one last time." She began to sink to the ground.

"No, I can save you! Please, let me help you, let me get to know you! Please, don't die on me now." Msterope put her hand on Jer's cheek.

"You are so much like Sirius." Her eyes gently closed and her laserated body went limp. Mungojerrie pulled her face up to his.

"No!" His scream of pain could be heard all the way back to the Jellicle camp, where Jemima waited.

Munkustrap and Misto appeared over the hill, holding the body of the Shadow Cat. The spirit of the Ghost Cat rose from Mungojerrie's body and fell to it's knees before it's brother.

"I see our time has come, we can finally rest in peace." The Ghost Cat took ahold of Msterope's hand and pulled her spirit from it. She smiled at her one son and kissed him on his head.

"I'll always be with you, right here." Her hand rested on Jer's heart for a moment and then she was gone. Tears sprang to Mungojerrie's eyes as he burned the body of his mother and uncle. Munkustrap watched as Jer cried, unable to comfort him. Misto picked Jer up off the ground when the fire consumed the bodies.

"Let's go home, you have a wonderful mate and possible kittens waiting." Mistoffelees smiled as Mungojerrie walked solemly back to the camp.

"Jer! You're alright!" Jemima flung herself on Mungojerrie as he entered the tent of Deuteronomy.

"Well, mostly anyway."

"How did it go?" Deuteronomy motioned for Jer to come in and have a seat.

"We both lost alot of warriors, but we defeated Macavity."

"Is he alive?" Jer winced as he looked back to the smoky battlefield.

"No, my mother killed him, and she died... in my arms." Jemima attempted to comfort her mate as tears began to pour again. He hugged her close. "I could have saved her! Why wouldn't she let me? Why wouldn't she let me get to know her!" Jemima had tears coming to her eyes as Jer poured the tale out.

"Mungojerrie, I think that she didn't want to live because she had guilt about leaving you."

"Maybe, but I loved her anyways." Jer's pitious tone made Jemima smile reassuringly.

"She loved you too, which is why she killed Macavity. Did you forget that I love you too?"

"No, I love you too Jemima. Let's go home. I have had enough troubles to last me a lifetime."


End file.
